Marius Scipio Germanicus Cicero
|- |style="padding: 7px"|'Name:' Marius Scipio Germanicus Cicero |- |style="padding: 7px"|'City Status:' 3 |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Position:' Prince |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Clan:' Ventrue - Clan Status: 1 |- |style="padding: 7px"| Covenant: The Invictus - Covenant Status: 3 Player: Bobby |style="padding: 7px"| |- |style="padding: 7px"| ''"For you see I am not interested in who can cut the best backroom deal or who can grease the most palms. What I am interested in is who is the strongest, the smartest, the most cunning, prove yourself to me and this Praxis so that none can deny your greatness!" '' ''-Marius Scipio Germanicus Cicero'' Character Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qqt1c71BphY |} =Reputation= Rome's Last Son "Ah the prodigal son returns! My greatest champion ready to join the fold. Come to us my son, now that you are baptized in the truth of sorrow." Priam, Rome, Italy 1527 "Did you want the Byzantine Prince? The one whom never waivers from tradition, because he feels it is the paragon? I do not. I would prefer Marius, whom is fluid, and adaptable. A much more suitable successor to Rome." Krystallvier Blutjager Baron of the Invictus'' Greensboro, North Carolina'' =Background= Born and raised of Rome,and to a senator of Rome, Marius Scipio Cicero was a blessed son in the arts of war and conduct. As a child he openly admits that he was fascinated with the lifestyle and strategy of Military affairs. Study eventually turned into martial prowess, proven by the bestowment of his title name of function, Germanicus, Praefector Castrorum of the XVIII Legion, under Legatus Legionus Severus Octavian Varus. He marched into the Toutenberger Would, under Severus Varus, and The Legatus Quintillus Varus, and was never seen in this life again. He awoke a Kindred, of the Ventrue, to a sire that he barely knew, even up and to the sire's death. There are many rumors about the unlife and adventures of Marius, however very little is actually known about him. The Rise of the XVIII Legion The origins of the XVIII Legion are somewhat shrouded in mystery, some records indicate that Marius formed the Legion to take on the armies of his Sire Priam, others suggest that it has existed for as long as Marius has walked the path of the Kindred. What is for certain is that at full strength the Legion was a force few could stand against. Marius formed the XVIII Legion starting primarily with the first vampire that he'd met on his journey into the requiem. He appointed Krystallvier Blutjager as his Huginn, the legendary Raven of Thought that belonged to Odin of Norse Tradition. He then chose to appoint Ian Shaw as being the Muninn of the XVIII, or the Memory Raven. With his Ravens in tow, Cicero took the Office of Odin, and began to move forth to control the Demenses in the Italian States. There have been many kindred who have served in the XVIII Legion. The known positions of the legion are Odin, Huginn, Muninn, Thor, Baldur, Hemidall, Lady Siv, Hel, and Freya. The many years have taken heavy casualites on the Legion's ranks however, at the present date the only surviving members are Odin, Huginn, and Muninn. It is rumored that Marius wishes to rebuild the Legion with the greatest heroes and warriors that the Triad Praxis has to offer. =Life in The Triad= (Notable Happenings since entering Play) *Arose to become the Leader of the Winston-Salem Invictus Covenant. *Became Prince of the Triad Praxis. Category:The Invictus Category:The Legionari Category:The Triad Praxis Category:Prince Category:Ventrue